


The Impossibility Is In Your Taste

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Identity Reveal, Soulmate AU, a small bit of angst, pre reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Soulmate AU where you taste what the other person eats or drinks.





	The Impossibility Is In Your Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekat/gifts).



> It is the wonderful Konekat's bday today <3 And seeing as I love her with all my heart, I had to write her a gift! It isn't much, I should've done better, more, but either way I hope you like it honey!! Love you~~
> 
> PS: I haven't written the nerds in a year, which holy fuck lol I'm sorry?? And you can probably notice it in my writing :/ enjoy anyway. And y'all should read her writting, is like soooo good!!

**The Impossibility Is In Your Taste**

 

The world was strange and magical, with villains and superheroes, and also amazingly so,  _ soulmates _ . It was hard finding the person you’re meant to be with, you were either really lucky or you’d have to search the world for them. After all, the only proof you were tied together was  _ taste _ . It was always odd, tasting coffee on your lips when you were drinking tea, or chocolate on your tongue while biting your pen, lost in thought.

 

How many times had Marinette seen a fated couple meet each other in her parents bakery? Frantically searching for that sweet taste of her father’s macaroons, or his crunchy croissants, and sweet cakes, in order to find their one and true love. It was amazing; when they finally met, it was simply breathtaking - lots of tears, and kisses, and promises of eternal love. 

 

Not everything was sunshine and roses though, people taking the magic for granted without trying to make the relationship work. Or a couple loving each other, knowing full well they weren’t soulmates but still incredibly happy, only for one of them to find their one and only, and everything ending with broken hearts and painful scars.

 

Waiting for happiness in the form of someone who might be real, but you may never meet, was silly. Marinette thought soulmates were wonderfully romantic, but near impossible to attain, which was why she never ate in front of anyone but her parents. She already loved someone, and she wasn’t going to let some dumb magic ruin it for her, with the awful truth of him not being her soulmate. 

 

Besides, Adrien never ate in front of anyone either, so her dream continued - maybe they could be happy together, soulmates or not. Unless he was one of those true romantics, that would never settle for less than a fated pair. 

 

Sighing, Marinette looked at the clock and realized she was late for night patrol, “Tikki transforme moi.” she called out frantically.

 

Adrien loved Ladybug, with all his heart, but the fear that she might not be his soulmate always hurt him. It would be easy to ascertain the truth, but did he want to? Did he want to know if his Lady was truly his? Or maybe, that she wasn’t, breaking his heart in the process? Because, in the end - _ no matter what _ \- Adrien couldn’t be with someone that wasn’t his true love. His parents weren’t, and that ended badly. He could not -  _ would not _ \- settle for someone that wasn’t his and only his, forever and ever. 

 

Ladybug was late, which only made his thoughts even more all over the place, worrying unnecessarily about things he  _ couldn’t  _ control. Maybe it was time, time to make sure, yes, he got this, he totally g-

 

“Hey kitty, worrying over something silly?” Ladybug sing songed, giggling at the surprise in his face.”

 

Scratching the back of his head, he nervously laughed, “You know me, I never worry.”

 

“ _ Sure _ ..anyway, sorry I’m late. Got distracted.”

 

“It’s ok, i-it happens...sometimes.”

 

“ _ You’re being weird _ . What’s going on?” she asked, trying to see what he was hiding in the hand behind his back.

 

“It’s nothing, I mean, I guess I’m just  _ hungry, _ you know?” Chat Noir said, trying to get the ball rolling and showing her the bread in his hand.

 

“Oh Chat Noir, didn’t you eat dinner? You need to eat something.”

 

Looking into her charming blue eyes, he asked, “Yeah, you don’t mind? I know we never talked about it, but we’ve always avoided eating front of each other, so…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

 

“Don’t be silly, your health is way more important. Just eat up, we’ll patrol after.” she smiled, sitting on the ledge of the building and patting the ground next to her, telling him to join her.

 

Gulping loudly, nerves going haywire, Chat sat next to her - his sandwich still in hand, “Want some?”

 

“No, not hungry. Eat up dork.”

 

_ ‘Here goes nothing.’  _ he thought to himself, while taking a bite; all the while, glancing at her to see her reaction.

 

“ _ Yuck _ .” Ladybug muttered.

 

“What’s wrong my lady?” 

 

“I just tasted mustard, I  _ hate  _ mustard. Who in their right minds would eat a sandwich with mustard?  _ Gross _ .” she ranted, finally looking at her partner and seeing yellow on his lips - lips that were stretched into a blinding smile, and eyes that were starting to tear up. “ _ Chat Noir? _ Do not tell me that your sandwich-”

 

“Yes, it has mustard, and you tasted it. Ladybug, you  _ tasted _ it. You,  _ we _ , are connected. You’re my soulmate. I wished for it but never thought it’d actually happen. You’re mine, and I’m yours, and we can finally be together.”

 

“No no no no no no. This can’t be happening. You  _ can’t _ be my soulmate. What about my feelings for Adrien?  _ No _ ! I refuse. I mean, I love you Chat Noir, but I  _ love  _ Adrien. He’s the one that holds my heart in his hands, this is too much. I can’t handle this right now. I’m so sorry, I really am. I-you-just-I don’t know, I need time. _ I’m sorry _ .” she rambled, and with each word she could see his eyes losing its shine, hurting her right alongside with him, finally running away from the whole situation and leaving the poor kitty alone, in a Paris roof on a beautiful night -  _ heartbroken and confused _ .

 

**XXX**

 

Adrien didn’t want to get up, much less go to school, but remembering he basically forced his father’s hand on the whole subject of school, he decided he must. Getting ready was a torment, his eyes red and slightly sullen, his face a mess - he just didn’t care. His hope came true, only to crumble in his hands right away. Wrecking his heart and soul,  _ it hurt.  _ But he was at school now, so it was time to fake a smile and pretend.

 

He glanced behind him after sitting down, and poor Marinette looked even worse off than him. Adrien wondered if she was ok, she was always such a constant force of positivity and love, even in her weakness, she always cared about other people -  _ about him _ .  _ Marinette was wonderful. _

 

_ Again _ , Ladybug came to mind, and it pained him even more - especially since ironically, his Lady didn’t want him because she loved  _ another  _ Adrien. The fates truly were cruel, what had he done to deserve a life full of disappointment and abandonment? It wasn’t fair.

 

“Girl, you’re going to eat in front of the class? What happened?” Alya asked Marinette.

 

“Nothing, it just doesn’t matter anymore. Besides, it’s just some cookies my father baked.” she said her voice low and tired. Taking a bite she almost melted into her seat, these-

 

“Chocolate cookies!” Adrien yelled in front of her, turning around to look at her immediately.

 

“ _ What? _ W-would you like some?”

 

The pieces fell in place and Adrien wanted nothing more than to cry - cry and hold his love in his arms and never let her go. “No need, I already know they  _ taste _ heavenly.”

 

Marinette was confused, until he smiled - his big, bright, passionate smile - just like last night and she was ready to pass out. 

 

_ Maybe soulmates weren’t so impossible after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
